Discord's Heir and Traitor
by survivorofgallopfrey
Summary: When Discord became "reformed", he chose a human as his heir, to bring chaos into Equestria for him. The human he chose was me. I am [Redacted], but I now use several aliases. And little does Discord realize, that from the moment he gave me the offer, I knew exactly what he was planning. And I am going to reveal him for the deceiver he is, and defeat him once and for all.


Prologue – Conspiracies of Discord on Earth

Hello, fellow Bronies. My name is, or, rather, was [REDACTED], but now I am only known by many aliases. I am, as I'm sure you'll come to agree, an intelligent teenage boy, with sharp reasoning and deductive skills, as well as a very over-active mind. I am one of the few who can come up with conspiracy theories, which, although may sound absurd to you at first, after a bit of research on your part, you may start to think that there may actually be some fact to it.

For example, I was doing a bit of research on Alfred Hitler back when he was in a mental hospital. I came across an article which mentioned that he was hallucinating a strange creature that was speaking to him. After looking for more information on the hallucinations, I came across a description of the creature he had given to one of the doctors. "It has the head of a goat, except with one deer antler, one horn of I don't know what, a fang hanging on the right side of its mouth and these yellow eyes with red pupils. The body of a snake, except with four mismatched limbs. Its front right limb is a lion's paw, its front left limb is an eagle claw, its right hind limb a green lizard's leg, its left hind leg a donkey's hind leg. It has two wings on its back, one blue, one purple. It has the tail of a red dragon. It told me its name is Discord."

At first, I couldn't believe what I had just read. It was a hoax. It had to be a hoax, right? There is no way that could possibly be fact, right? I mean, if whoever wrote the page had just given what the creature looked like, I might have thought of it as a strange coincidence at the most. But putting in the name, Discord, was pretty much jumping the shark. I would have sooner bought that he was hallucinating the Slenderman. It's odd, though, when I considered that everything else in that article was easily confirmed by other web pages.

For some reason or another, curiosity got the better of me, and I contacted the guy who wrote the article. He claimed that he had gotten possession of a file that had been lost from the mental hospital from some time that, if it was legitimate, had revealed to him that that was what it said. He told me he had received the file five years beforehand by a man Draco Ruduso Necqdis (he never would have forgotten someone with a name as strange as that, especially considering how that wasn't the only strange thing he noticed about him). That was a total of three and a half years before Friendship is Magic Part 1 ever aired!

He sent me a photocopy of the page of the file that had this description. Unfortunately, it was in German and I could not read it. So I took it to a friend of mine who knew fluent German, and he confirmed what the online article had said with his translation. I did a little handwriting comparison, and found that it was the handwriting of none other than Hitler himself! This at least proved that, if this was a hoax, it was at least a well-made one.

Afterward I looked back at the email I mentioned, and I noticed something strange about the name Draco Ruduso Necqdis. I was 95% certain of it, but I'd rather not have been. I tested the idea out for myself, and found that I was correct. That man's name was an anagram for "Discord Draconiquus".

From then on, I had grown quite interested in this MLP villain. No, I was more like obsessed! I began trying to find other conspiracies involving him having interfering with human history. I couldn't decide what percent I was certain that these conspiracies had valid truth to them, because to be honest, I knew that I was being silly to even consider the possibility, and yet I still did.

There is a temple that was built in the Aztec civilization, which, inside, has a mural depicting a creature strangely identical to Discord, with the Aztecs performing human sacrifices, probably to appease it.

On September 11, 2001, at Logan's Airport, at 7:59 AM, Raye Penber, a man who was lucky enough to be too late to board the flight that would have claimed his life, noticed a strange creature, seemingly made of different animal parts, looking through the window showing the ill-fated flight take off. It turned its head around to look at him with a mischievous grin on its face, and said: "You don't know how lucky you are not to be on that plane." Penber blinked and the creature was gone. At least that's what he told the officials as he was taken as a witness to the terrorist attacks that occurred later that day. Nobody believed him, considering that no one else who was there at the time claimed to have seen such a being.

There are many more similar stories, some of which had been published on the internet as far back as 2003. I just wanted to give you some examples of the results I've found. It's probably because I was the only person who was certain that Discord is real, even if nothing else in MLP is, that certain recent events in my life have occurred.

I knew, for absolute fact, that from the very beginning of time, there was Discord. He has always been here, on this planet, manipulating us humans into doing his will, creating the chaos he enjoys so much. There is no God. There is only Discord. That's the way it has always been. That's the way it always will be. The reason why the answer to life the universe and everything is 42, is because Discord doesn't need a reason to create chaos. You think our politicians and governments are running the world? Ha! The only being running the world is Discord, and he will always be making more disasters, wars, terrorist attacks, etc to make our lives worse. And there is nothing we can do about it.

At least that's how it was, until one fateful day, I got my chance to do something about it. And by Celestia, I was going to go through with it, no matter how it ended!


End file.
